


Tie You Up

by genee



Series: It All Started With A Scarf [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He could see exactly what Chad needed, and he could see, too, there wasn't anyone giving it to him, not now, and maybe not for a long time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azewewish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=azewewish), [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wendy).



JC could see it from all the way across room, brighter as he circled close, the tilt of his head and flash of his smile and they way he closed his eyes when he swallowed. He could see exactly what Chad needed, and he could see, too, that there wasn't anyone giving it to him, not now, and maybe not for a long time. Not if the way he flushed when JC thumbed the hollow of his throat was any indication, and JC was pretty damn sure it was.

"Nice necklace, cat," JC says, and Chad licks his lips, touches the smooth edge of JC's scarf. He might be wrong, but he doesn't think so, and he doesn't think there's any bad in pressing Chad up against the wall and finding out for himself, either. No bad at all.

Easy enough to smile pretty at Chad's little mama and then lead him away, back hallway dark and smoky and JC standing real close, breathing him in. Chad says, "Dude, I--" and JC pulls back enough to look Chad in the eye, watch him swallow whatever else he thought he needed to say.

"That's good," JC says, thinking about how Chad'll sound later, needy and open and spread across JC's bed. Chad smirks, lifts his chin and JC twists his fingers through Chad's hair, just hard enough, bites at the skin along his jaw. Chad moans way up high, and already he sounds so filthy sweet JC thinks for minute about doing this right here. "Yeah, that's real good."

Chad wraps his hands into JC's scarf and JC leans into him, slides his free hand around Chad's hip, under the layers and layers of loose shirts until there's just denim and muscle and warm warm skin. "You like this?" JC murmurs, and Chad shivers, fists JC's scarf a little tighter. Chad's hard already; JC's been hard since he saw Chad from across the room. "Mmm, I like it, too."

He thinks about making Chad wait, and he thinks about making him come just like this, sending him back to the party after, come in his pants and JC's scent rubbed into his skin. Chad twists his hips and his breath catches, and JC kisses him hard, unwinds his fingers in Chad's hair. "Think I'll take you home now, baby. Take you home and tie you up all pretty, make you scream."   
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
